dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Welcome RE:Rights I've given you both Bureaucrat and Sysop rights. Use them well :). Please consult the for any further information. Mark (talk) 12:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Characters and such Hey there! It isn't often you meet another Australian on Wikia, well for me anyways. Anyway I'm Will94, just saying hi, and I have a question. Once DCUO is released, can people add their own characters to this wiki? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid this wiki is only for official characters and Player Characters that make appearances in videos and comics and such. However what you do with your own user page is your own business and there are DCUO guild wikis devoted to displaying information on themselves and their members. Netherith 09:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Hey I was wondering if you don't mind me editing the character templates a little to have headings for powers, hair colour, eye colour, movement type, source of power and stuff like that? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 10:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we will need to go into such depth as eye and hair colour but feel free. Netherith 21:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Icons Just a couple of suggestions for those image icons on the main page. Why is there a Characters icon when there is also a Heroes and Villains icon? Also I think the Combat ''icon is a bit pointless. Perhaps replace them with an ''Events ''or ''Episodes ''icon, for episode/mission pages. And maybe add a ''Guild ''icon. I know you said to me that people couldn't make their own character pages, but I think if a Guild or Team becomes quite well known, we can add a page for them? And maybe after the game is released have a ''Featured Guild ''each month. Also on the new template and the hero/villain thing. I didn't mean to change it, it is that is what I was used to editing into templates, so I apologise for not noticing that, and I will change it back ASAP. [[User:Will94|'Will94''']]|talk 01:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Item Listing! I was looking around the internet looking for a good place to contribute some solid information for DCUO and I thought this the best place. I like what is here so far, excellent work! I couldnt find out how to change it but I noticed you have the confetti bomb listed as a weapon, when it is infact a trinket. Have yet to check the 'Collector's Edition Drone Control Device' either but in case its listed as weapon it is also a trinket. I would have changed myself but could not figure out how for the life of me. We need an item list to better work out which items are what. -_- Netherith 08:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Would it be better to have a seperate section for 'Method/Locations Found' or should this information be included in the 'top of the page' section? Jonbonium 08:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Use this item page as an example template: Cape of Potential. I can't really get into items to correct it until I get a copy of the game. If there is a blurb or some kind of item description, that could replace the History section. Netherith 08:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Commands & Controls Is it possible to have a section of this type created? I am not really familiar with wiki's so this will be a learning experience for me. I have no problem compiling the data, or making the page itself. Thoughts? :Always good to cover the basics and you can use the page as practise for other pages. Remember to cover both PC and PS3 controls. Netherith 13:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Powers How do you know about the new powers, electricity hardlight water etc., and when can i expect them. please anything you know on these will help me out. :http://www.dcuniverseonline.com/en/powers.vm Netherith 01:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Powers So the electricity and such dont exist? They were just a rumor or do you know if they are releasing them in the future? Oh and whenever you have time you should take those off the abilities page so people dont get confused. :As far as I know, only Hard Light is set to appear in the future (due to the Green/Sinestro Lanterns). Netherith 00:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Origins What are you referring to when you have Origins, EI Batman origins Tech? : Yes, Origins refers to the Origin of their Powers (Meta, Magic, Tech) Netherith 00:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates I created a couple of new pages and I got hung up on the template parameters part. As such my articles don't show a contents section. I know I missed something when I looked trhough the help section. So how do I correct this? The Silver Hood 05:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I see what you did on World Lists page. The Silver Hood 05:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. Netherith 05:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Comic Templete Hello Netherith, I just dropped by to inform you that I made a Temp for the Legends Comics. Link is here http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_comic_book_title Also If you need to add more to it then plz do, and I just started editting Wiki across many game and if you need a new Temp Layout for something let me know. I would also like to redo the front page with something more fulling instand of the breaking we have up there. If you have any Ideas that you would like to try plz get back to me. Have a Great Upcoming Week Snow Striker 13:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks but what is wrong with the comic template we already have? Netherith 07:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC)